Garota Radical
by radio riot
Summary: Sua melhor amiga, rouba seu namorado. Magoa o seu irmão, você entra em depressão oque aconteçe? Quando se passa, um ano trancada em casa. Com somente, duas companias. Emmett e Rosalie, sim eles fizerem ela mudar de melhor, para pior.
1. Prologue

Oiiii! Eu vou postar, hoje. Mas não sei quando vai ser o próximo post, bom se ele sair um pouquinho muito, pequeno. È minha primeira, fic, pois então no mínimo eu quero uma reviews. Se não for pedir muito.

**Prólogo**

Um ano depressão, faz uma pessoa mudar drasticamente? Sim, principalmente quando você, perde o seu namorado para a sua melhor amiga. Aquela pessoa, que você conta tudo para ela. E ela sabe seus piores micos. Eu amava, ele incondicionalmente! Mas só uma pessoa me fez mudar, adivinha quem foi a pessoa que vocês nunca imaginariam me fazendo mudar? Emmett, aham eu também não sei como isso aconteceu foi de uma hora para outra. De uma fanática, por shoppings, roupas de marcas, roupas, sapatos, bolsas, cachorros. Agora, eu sou uma garota que anda de skate, preguiçosa (**N/P: **Não que eu fosse, toda arrumadinha e pans) Fumo, e bebo cerveja. Mas só bebo cerveja preta, por que a outra é horrível e deixa com um bafo horrível. E quando fica bêbada, é horrível vomitar e ficar com aquele gosto. Acredite eu já experimentei, isso. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula, eu moro numa **mansão **separada, da minha mãe e do meu pai. Por que, eu não agüentaria ver todo dia aquelas, pessoa que eu evito pronunciar os nomes. Bom preparados, para **A NOVA MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN.**


	2. Extra Primeiro Capítulo

Recomendo, para quem for ler esse capítulo ouvir _Cine – Garota Radical._

_Alice Point Of View._

Acordei feliz, essa manhã. Peguei minha skinny rosa, peguei uma blusa branca, meu colete verde, e o lenço rosa. Depois peguei meu Nike, verde. Depois de um ano sem me ver, eles vão ter uma surpresa. Eu cortei meu cabelo, agora ele é curto e aponta pra todas as direções. Eu sei ficou massa! E hoje eu não vou de carro para a escola, vou de skate graça a deus Emmett me ensinou! Peguei minha maçã, e sai de skate. Quase que eu esqueço minha bolsa, xadrez verde florescente. Eu fui andando rápido, para pegar e ver a cara deles. Eu entrei no estacionamento, todo mundo ficou surpresa com cara "Quem é aquela?". Logo eu vejo Rosalie, vindo em minha direção.

- Besta roxa fosforescente! – Eu gritei, ela fez uma cara de raiva. Mas depois começou a rir.

- Fada, radical! – Ela pegou e mostrou a língua, daqui apouco o Emmett! Por favor, não me falem, que o Emmett vai pegar meu skate?

- Alice, empresta o seu skate? – Nessa hora todo mundo sacou, melhor eu ir cumprimentar meus irmãos, EU SEI EU SOU DO MAU!

- Olá, Ed, Jazz, Bells. – Falei sínica. – Não espera melhor, corno, vagabundo, e biscate. – Dei um tchauzinho e sai.

- Alice, sua garota do mau. – Rosalie, gritou. – Aprendeu, comigo né?

- Claro irmãzinha do meu coração – Fiz coração na mão.

- Pare de ser, assim se não, te ensino insultos para certas pessoas! – Ela lançou um olhar, para o Corno, quis dizer Edward, Jasper, Bella.

- Mas aquele que eu falei hoje, foi minha invenção. – Eu mostrei a língua para ela.

- Hoje você vai ir a casa? Para agente fazer aquele negócio? – Ela falou fazendo cara de safada, menina safada é assim mesmo não se assustem!

- Ah, não sei. Hoje eu não vou ir à escola! – Falei sorrindo, ela fez uma cara tipo assim "Então por que, veio?" – Só vim para, ver a cara do vagabundo, e da biscate. – E depois de uma risada do mau.


	3. Continuação Primeiro Capítulo Completo

Oi, amores e obrigada pelas reviews. E para ler esse capítulo recomendo _Lily Allen – Not Fair._

Eu sai dançando, ou melhor rebolando. Eu me amo, djow. Cheguei em casa, e dei de cara com a bisca. Ou seja Bella!  
- Obrigado, por deixar o Jasper para mim. – Ela falou sínica, eu vou dar um soco na cara dessa idiota.  
- Fique à-vontade, cortesia da casa. – Falei sorrindo.  
- Ainda bem, achei que tinha que pagar. – Espera ela ta chamando o Jasper de garoto de programa? Eu fui correndo na direção, dela e dei um soco. Não suporto, gente tipo do tipo dela.  
- VAGABUNDA! – Ela veio correndo para cima, de mim. Não demorou muito o metade da escola tava lá. Vendo a nossa briga, eu só vi o Jasper chegando.  
- Isso é para você aprender, idiota. – Eu levantei, ela tava todo cheia de hematomas. O Jasper ta vindo, aqui eu não vou falar oque ela falou. Aprenda a ser idiota, Jasper.  
- OQUE VOCE FEZ COM A BELLA? – Ele tava gritando comigo?  
- PRIMEIRO NÃO FALA ALTO COMIGO. OKAY, SEU IDIOTA? – Eu gritei mas auto que ele.  
- Então para você! – Ele não estava gritando, eu apenas dei um tapa na cara dele. Eu amo bater, nos outros.  
- Por que, você fez isso? – Ele perguntou.  
- Por que eu quis baby. – Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e sai. Ele ficou vermelho de raiva. A hora que ele via bater em mim, eu peguei um taco de beisebol que ficava na minha mochila.  
- Da onde, você tirou um taco de beisebol? – Ele perguntou indignado.  
- Da minha mochila, JAZZICHA. – Eu falei gritando com ele, novamente.  
- Ok, não é minha culpa se eu não te quis. – Ele falou, ele tocou na ferida. Eu peguei o taco de beisebol, e dei na cabeça dele. E por sorte o taco quebrou.  
- Pois é, por isso mesmo que eu te batendo. Mas uma coisa, antes de mecher comigo saiba quem eu sou. – Eu entrei em casa, que ódio eu comecei, a socar a parede, ela já tinha até ficado meio que amassada? Mas como se amassa parede?

Mini-capítulo, gente desculpas não to com inspiração.  
**Mrs. Masen Cullen – **_O tema dela, é mesmo para o pessoal rir. Mas as vezes eu não consiguo... Bom, mas xoxo. _**'mandii cullen brandy; - **Aquii, ai que bom. Xoxo. **Lane – **_Como você descobriu tudo isso? Menina, você prevê o futuro G_G Tá querendo roubar os poderes da Alice? _** Ally Cullen – **Aii amor, *-* **MahRathbone – **Você é amiga da 'b brandon né? Obrigada pela review. \o/

Amores, eu não descidi se eles são humanos, ou vampiros. Quero a opnião de vocês!


End file.
